


A Tussle Turned Tasty

by DeiStarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fights, First Kiss, Gay Male Character, HP: EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Male Slash, Not Canon Compliant, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiStarr/pseuds/DeiStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sixth year and Harry's obsessed with Malfoy. However, one day a tussle in the hallway takes a surprising turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tussle Turned Tasty

**Title:**  A Tussle Turned Tasty

 **Disclaimer:** Me no owny.

 **Pairing:**  Harry/Draco

 **Rating:** PG-13 or T

 **Warnings:**  Two boys snog heavily. Language?

 **Summary:** It's sixth year and Harry's obsessed with Malfoy. However, one day a tussle in the hallway takes a surprising turn...

 **A/N:**  I had fun with it. Hope you do, too! :D

* * *

* * *

"Oh crap," muttered Harry.

"What is it?" Hermione gave him a concerned look.

"I forgot my book bag," he sighed. "I've gotta run back and get it, or I won't have any of my books for any of the classes today." He'd been so obsessed with tracking Malfoy's every move that he had become rather absent minded this sixth year. Right now despite his missing bag half his brain was focused on the fact that Malfoy wasn't in class yet.

"Better hurry, mate," suggested Ron. "Snape'll murder you if you come in late."

Harry nodded. He knew how much the former-Potions-master-turned-DADA-teacher hated him. It was almost legendary in the school. He slid off the seat and took off as quickly as he could back to the Gryffindor common room.

On his way back after grabbing the bag, he decided to pull out the Marauder's Map and locate Malfoy to see what he was up to. While he was digging in his bag he ran into someone with an "Oomph!" and they both went sprawling.

He looked up to apologize, and saw Draco Malfoy, picking himself up off the floor. He scowled. "Nice going, Malfoy," he snapped.

"You ran into me, Potter," Malfoy retorted. "It's not my fault you're a clumsy oaf who can't look where he's going."

"You weren't looking either, you git!"

"Shut up, you over-publicized freak!"

"Make me, you spoiled little  _girl_!"

Malfoy growled and lunged towards Harry. His fist connected with Harry's jaw and for a moment Harry saw stars. Then he grabbed Malfoy's robes, fisting them tightly as he slammed the slender blond into the wall. Malfoy tried to push back but Harry kneed him in the stomach, and Malfoy doubled over, held up by Harry's grip on his robes.

He feigned weakness, then abruptly took advantage of Harry's hesitance to inflict further damage if he was incapacitated. With a cry, he launched himself at Harry, toppling them both over so Harry landed on his back on the ground, Malfoy on top of him. They grabbed each other's arms to prevent one another from landing a solid blow, and began rolling around on the ground in the hall, fighting for dominance.

Harry shoved Malfoy over, and rolled on top of him, pinning the blond. Malfoy tried to move them, but Harry was stronger and he held firm. His messy black hair was in worse disarray than ever, and even Malfoy's perfect locks were mussed. Green eyes bored into grey as they stared off, panting.

Their bodies were crushed together and as Harry stared into Malfoy's eyes he noticed the grey orbs darkening. He felt his own body responding and without thinking of the consequences, he closed the gap between their mouths and caught Malfoy in a crushing, bruising kiss.

For a moment Malfoy struggled against him, but Harry nibbled at his lips and darted his tongue out, grazing it across Malfoy's lower lip, and the blond let out a small moan and began kissing Harry back. He opened his mouth to Harry's kiss and Harry entered his mouth with his tongue, teasing, twirling, licking the roof of his mouth and darting across his teeth. Malfoy made delicious noises when Harry did that.

Their tongues twined and danced together and soon Harry forgot all about keeping Malfoy pinned in favour of running one hand through his hair and groping him with the other. Malfoy's arms were wrapped around Harry's back and waist and he was crushing their bodies closer, closer, closer.

Harry broke the kiss so they could breathe, and Malfoy reacted by throwing him over and pinning him to the floor. Harry expected to be punched or hit for violating Malfoy's person, but he had other ideas. He leaned down and kissed Harry, hard. Harry relaxed and kissed him back.

For a few moments they lay there, tussling, hands roaming one another's bodies as their kips and tongues claimed each other over and over again. Malfoy finally pulled away and looked down on him, and they stared at one another again. Somewhere in the tussle Harry had lost his glasses, but it was okay because Malfoy was close enough to see without them, and in that moment Malfoy was all that mattered. Draco.

Draco studied his face intently. Harry wasn't sure what he was looking for but he hoped fervently that Draco would find it.

"We should have done that years ago, Draco said in a low, throaty voice. It sounded so seductive to Harry's ears it just about drove him mad. He smiled brilliantly at the other boy.

"Yeah, we should have."

Draco smirked at him, but instead of annoying he found it endearing. He grinned slyly.

"Wanna make up for lost time?"

Draco's face lit up in a smile, the first genuine smile Harry had ever seen on his face. He was beautiful.

"Sure," Draco answered. "But we can't do that here. Anyone could just come along the halls." He reluctantly got up and helped Harry to his feet.

"Room of Requirement," said Harry, grinning. "Come on."

Draco broke into a grin of his own and allowed Harry to drag him off through the halls.


End file.
